Pallet Prodiges
by TheGreatWhiteNortherner
Summary: Slightly AU, Professor Oak has retired from being a trainer and believes the current system to be flawed so he sets about changing things in Pallet Town so his grandson and the kids his age will be able to grow into true great and smart trainers. With his vast experience he will mentor the 5 Pallet children and then unleash them on an unprepared world.
1. Chapter 1

AN: New story! This Ash will be a smart Ash and definitely strong. I haven't decided on whether he will be in a relationship with anyone or not yet. Feel free to voice your thoughts on the matter.

* * *

**Official Pokemon Trainers Handbook: **

**Trainer Ranks:**

At the age of 10 any boy or girl may apply for their pokemon license. If deemed worthy their local Pokemon League office will supply them with a pokedex, regional starter pokemon, and 5 additional pokeballs.

All beginning trainers are given the rank of novice. Novice level trainers can carry up to six pokemon and compete in single battles of 1 vs 1 to 6 vs 6. Novice trainers travel around their region and compete against Gym Leaders. Every town has a gym. If a novice level trainer is able to obtain 8 gym badges they are then given the rank of journeyman.

Journeyman level trainers are able to compete in their local region tournaments. Trainers are allowed to carry up to 12 pokemon at this level. And any official journeyman level battles are double battles between all 12 pokemon. Once a year each region hosts its Grand Tournament. Only journeyman who have obtained another 4 badges by competing against gym leaders in a journeyman level match may attend. At the Grand Tournament journeyman and face off against other journeyman in preliminary matches. 128 of the region's best journeyman then battle to decide that years top journeyman.

Expert level trainers are journeyman who were able to defeat and obtain 8 total badges from gym leaders in journeyman level battles. At the level of expert a trainer is allowed to carry 18 pokemon and when competing against another expert they fight triple battles of 18 vs 18. Any expert level trainer is allowed to compete in the Grand Tournament. At this point in the tournament experts compete till 128 remain. These 128 go on to battle down to determine that years top expert level trainer. If a trainer wins 8 badges in expert level matches they are promoted to a challenger.

Challenger level trainers may carry 24 pokemon and battle one another in quad battles. Which means 4 pokemon are fighting at the same time for each trainer. Challenger level trainers fight one another till only 128 remain in the Grand Tournament. This is where the pattern ends. The remaining trainers then battle through several rounds till only 8 remain. The remaining trainers are allowed to take the Elite 4 challenge. That aside, challenger level trainers to compete in the tournament must travel around and win 2 badges from gym leaders in challenger level matches. All gym leaders are considered high level challenger level trainers. But use weaker teams against the other level trainers. Their true teams are what a challenger level trainer must face. So if you can beat two then you should preform well in the challenger level of the Grand Tournament and are likely to be given a chance to take on the Elite 4.

For the Elite 4 challenge, any of the 8 remaining trainers are allowed to compete against the Elite 4. The Elite 4 are considered to be the 4 strongest elite rank trainers in the region. Elite level trainers are trainers who manage to beat one of the 4 Elite 4. They may then take that trainers position or not. However beating one of the Elite 4 grants one the rank of elite. An elite level trainer may carry up to 30 pokemon and battles against other elites in matches where 5 pokemon fight on each side at the same time. When challenging the Elite 4 a trainer may choose the order in which they battle the first 3 elites but the 4th elite, who is considered to be the strongest of the group must be fought last. If a challenger level trainer or an elite level trainer manages to defeat all 4 trainers they are then allowed to battle the region's pokemon Champion. Elite level trainers may challenge the Elite 4 as often as once a month.

A region's Champion is a master level trainer, the highest level trainer within the league. A master level trainer carries 36 pokemon and fights battles of 6 pokemon a side at the same time. Master level battles are very rare. As are master level trainers. To achieve the rank of master a trainer must beat their regions Elite 4 and manage to beat at least 25/30 of the current Champion's pokemon. The elite level trainer facing the champion will battle in an elite level battle. If they beat 25/30 they are then considered a master level trainer. They cannot take the title of champion without competing in a true master level battle. So even defeating the current champion in an elite level battle would still only earn you master rank. A master rank trainer may challenge their region's Champion as often as every 6 months. Currently no region has more the 4 master level trainers residing within it and no region has ever had more than 8 master level trainers at the same time.

Every 10 years a tournament is held. The Crimson Tournament. This is a tournament held only between master level trainers. Trainers fight against one another till one emerges as the master of masters. This trainer has earned the title The Crimson Master. Since the leagues inception there have been 21 Crimson Masters. No one has ever managed to win it twice. Supposedly their is a special series of rooms. There are 5 total rooms. They are only accessible after winning the tournament and within the first room was a crimson cape which the trainer is allowed to wear till they are displaced as the Crimson Master. The other 4 rooms will supposedly only open one at a time if a trainer is able to concurrently win the tournament till they have won 5 times in a row unlocking the 5th room. No one knows what lies inside the other rooms. But if a trainer were able to maintain the title for 50 years it would be possible to find out.

Some other facts for trainers:

Journeyman and expert level trainers make up the bulk of trainers in every region. However challenger level still has a fairly high population of trainers. Elite level trainers are much rarer then challenger level trainers, and master level trainers are very few. Most trainers either pass from novice to journeyman quickly or quit being trainers.

Commanding more then 3 pokemon at once is considered to be very difficult which is why most trainers never pass from the challenger tier as they find the commanding 4 pokemon at once hard and are not able to compete against the ones who can.

Gym Leaders are appointed by a region's champion and cannot be challenged for their position.

**End of Section**

* * *

_In a lab in Pallet Town_

Samuel Oak had lived a long and exciting life as a pokemon trainer. But now at the age of 55 he had retired from pokemon training and taken up his new passion in life as a pokemon professor and researcher. During his career he had witnessed many things, and had formed several strong opinions, that how the league currently functioned needed to be changed. He had once been in the position to change it. However when he was the Kanto champion the last thing on his mind was changing the rules of the league. And while he had been the Crimson Master he had been far to preoccupied to put a real vested effort into a reform.

Now however he was the local licenser for Pallet Town. His hometown and the town where his young grandson was 7 years old. Oak didn't want Gary to begin his journey at the young age of 10. Oak thought it was incredibly stupid and irresponsible for the league to expect 10 year old children with one weak beginner pokemon to be able to live in the wild while they traveled from town to town to challenge for badges. With his new found position as the licenser for Pallet Town, Oak had decided to try and put the plans he had put off for to long into effect. He knew if would take lots of time from his research but he knew it would be worth it.

Oak spent the next year creating a program with which he would educate and mold the future generations of Pallet Town into strong trainers and well rounded people.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Ash Ketchum was 10 years old. He was on the short side for kids his age, he had messy raven colored hair and innocent amber eyes. He had two odd lightning shaped birthmarks, one under each eye. And he had the biggest grin his mother had ever seen. Delia Ketchum stood in the same room as her son trying not to laugh as Ash grinned like a mad man while watching someone, a challenger level trainer, battle one of the elite 4 on tv. Ash was so excited because tomorrow he would be able to get his starter pokemon and begin his journey as a novice trainer. His quest, his goal, no his dream was to be a pokemon master. He wanted to be the Crimson Master but he thought, no he knew deep down inside that he could be the first back to back Crimson Master and be the first to open the 2nd room. And this line of thinking was why his face was close to splitting from his grin.

Little did he know however tomorrow Oak was finally going to unveil his hidden project and change the way Pallet trainers started their pokemon journey.

_Next Day_

Ash woke up bright and early, he was so excited he had barely slept anyway. He knew he would be feeling the lack of sleep later that day but he figured his excitement on his first day as a trainer would help him cope. Rushing down stairs he greeted his mother and happily devoured the breakfast she laid out before him.

"Ash honey, listen to me for a moment won't you?" His mother asked.

Ash noticed something strange about her tone but thought nothing of it. "Sure mom." He responded after swallowing a large bite of pancake.

"Ash, I know you are really excited about going on a journey starting today." His mother paused for several seconds. "However Professor Oak asked me and the parents of every other kid who was going to get a pokemon today if he could try something different with you 5... And we all agreed we thought it would be a great idea."

"What was his idea mom?" Ash asked feeling slightly worried.

"I won't tell you now, Samuel wants to explain it to you 5 at the same time. But listen to me ok. If you really want to be the Crimson Master you should do exactly as Samuel says. I will let you in on a little secret but you can't tell anyone." Ash quickly nodded still confused as to what his mother was getting at. But he knew it was important so he tried to take her words as serious advice. "Professor Oak used to be the Crimson Master. 20 years ago he won the title. He is a very skilled pokemon trainer and believe me when I say he knows whats best for the 5 of you."

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew the names of the last 10 Crimson Masters by heart, but he had never imagined that Gary's grandfather was one in the same. Unsure how to respond Ash simply nodded to his mother and finished his meal in silence absorbing their conversation.

_Oak __Laboratory_

Ash was currently in a waiting room with 4 other kids. He knew them all rather well. Since Pallet was such a small town they were the only kids his age in the place. Ash was lost in thought from his conversation earlier with his mother. Gary was smirking to himself with a far off look, probably imagining winning the title of Crimson Master easily since he was after all 'The Great Gary Oak'. The other 3 were fidgeting in their chairs partly from excitement and mostly from nervousness. Every situation a 10 year old could imagine they were currently imagining ruining it and their careers as trainers, only adding to their nervousness. Finally a lab assistant opened the door and spoke.

"Professor Oak will see you now. Right this way."

Broken from their thoughts they all stood up and quickly filed out the door into the hall which led towards the main room of the lab. When they entered they saw 5 chairs arrayed before Professor Oak who was calmly sitting in a chair in front of the semi circle of unoccupied chairs.

"Come and sit down please." Oak spoke before the kids could move from the doorway.

"Hello and welcome. You 5 are all here to begin your pokemon journey and as Pallet Town's league licenser it is my job to provide you with your starters and pokedex. Legally I can't not give you a starter and a dex. However after talking it over with your parents they have decided to accept my plan and as such whether you like it or not you will not be setting out on a pokemon journey." Raising his hand to stop the oncoming rage and complaints. Oak spoke again. " You are all very young and inexperienced, the way the league allows 10 year olds to venture out into the wilderness confuses me and has lead me to this new idea. As such for the next 8 years till you are 18 you will stay in the town of Pallet and study under me. I have much I can teach you about pokemon. While you will stay novice level trainer longer then normal I promise you with my guidance you will easily all make it to the level of elite. After that it will be all up to you to see if you can continue on and become one of the rare few pokemon masters. Currently Kanto has the fewest compared with the other regions. Kanto is the only region with a single active master. That is we only have one while all the other regions at least have 2. Now to give you a basic outline, today I will give you your starter and give you the rest of the day off to play around with and get to know your starter better. For most trainer's their starter becomes their best friend and their strongest pokemon. Creating an early bond with them will help you along the way to becoming a master."

Oak had taken all the children's frantic and sometimes angry questions. With the exception of Ash, he took his mother's and Oak's words to heart. He knew that he really had no idea what to do on his journey, but with Professor Oak mentoring him he knew he was set on the right path. What surprised Oak the most was Ash Ketchum, a boy he knew rather well, and knowing him well he expected the most opposition to his mentor ship plan from Ash, but the boy hadn't said a single word since he had called them into the room.

'I will have to talk to Delia about it later.' He thought to himself. 'Now to get on with it, their questions are becoming repetitive.' Oak stood up to gain their attention.

"Alright now, no more questions let's get you your starting pokemon. Now this is the largest group of trainers at one time Pallet has ever had. As such I must apologize but the league didn't send me enough starters. I have 2 squirtle's a bulbasaur and a charmander. But don't worry I took it upon my self to go catch a 5th pokemon so you would all get one. It isn't a normal starter but I imagine one of you can get along with him just as well."

Ash spoke up before the others. He could never decide between the 3 starts and so he immediately jumped at the chance of getting a different pokemon. "Professor I will take whatever pokemon it is you caught." Surprising everyone as Ash hadn't spoken once all day, which was opposite of his normal loud mouthed antics.

Oak was surprised but found a small bit of respect for the boy for volunteering to take it without him even saying what kind of pokemon it was. "Alright, Ash since you seem to want to be surprised I won't tell you whats in the ball." He said while pulling out a pokeball from his pocket and handing it over to Ash. "As for the rest of you, feel free to line up and choose from the 4 others I have."

The kids quickly lined up and chose. Gary got a squirtle, and another boy Blue got a squirtle as well. There other two of the group were girls. One named Leaf took the bulbasaur while the 4th to chose, Ruby was her name acquired charmander. They all 4 released their pokemon and greeted them. Ash just stood off to the side staring at the pokeball in his hand.

'In here is who will probably be my new best friend.' Ash thought. 'With this guy I will become the greatest pokemon master ever.' Without another thought Ash let a grin split his face and he threw the pokeball high in the air.

"GO POKEBALL!" He exclaimed. Everyone was secretly relieved to see Ash acting a bit more normal. In a flash of light a small figure appeared from the pokeball. A small, in pokemon terms anyway, yellow mouse appeared. He stood about 2 feet tall and had two long black tipped ears and a lightning bolt shaped tail, he had several brown stripes on his back. On his cheeks were matching red circles and he had a small cute face with black eyes.

"Pikachu!" The small mouse exclaimed.

'A pikachu huh?' Ash thought to himself.

"Hey there little guy." Ash walked up to the newly appeared pokemon and greeted him. "My name is Ash Ketchum and if you want I would like to be friends with you."

Pikachu was preparing to zap the boy in front of him as he didn't really like humans, but something about the boy stopped him, he wasn't sure maybe it was a look in the boy's eyes or his tone of voice. All Pikachu new was that something about the boy seemed to say to him that he should be friends with him as the boy was being genuine. What Pikachu didn't know was that Ash had unconsciously activated his aura slightly for the first time and had used it to silently communicate his feelings to Pikachu.

"Alright everyone, be back here tomorrow at 8 o'clock and bring your pokemon. The rest of the day I want you to spend playing with your pokemon." Oak said as he dismissed the kids. With that said the kids and their pokemon walked out to go show their new pokemon around Pallet Town as a group. They were all talking excitedly and slightly bragging about how awesome they thought their respective pokemon was compared to the others. Pikachu didn't feel like walking so he sprang up and landed on Ash's right shoulder. Slightly surprised but happy that Pikachu had no problem being close to him Ash just silently looked at Pikachu and smiled. Little did they know all the crazy adventures they would have in the next 8 years. Most of them courtesy of Oak's so called tutelage skills.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Please enjoy and feel free to leave a review.

* * *

**Official Pokemon Trainer's Handbook:**

**Trainer Battles:**

As a pokemon trainer you will find your self in need of cash. The league donates 1000 poke-bucks to every beginning trainer. Trainers can use this starting amount to purchase extra supplies such as potions, antidotes, repels, and more pokeballs. However should a trainer battle another trainer it will be recorded by their pokedex and the loser of the battle is expected to give 5-10% of their total poke-bucks to the winner. To the victor goes the spoils. Unofficial matches are any battles that isn't in a tournament or against a gym leader for a badge. Trainers engage is unofficial matches all the time to gain experience and hone their skills. These battles are fought using agreed upon rules. Most commonly trainer will battle at whatever level the lower ranked trainer is at. For a short battle trainers will often engage in 1vs1 single battles where their strongest pokemon face off. Novice trainer are very eager and will almost always challenge some one to a full 6vs6 single battle. Journeyman are likewise always trying to get all their pokemon involved to gain experience. in 12vs12 double battles. Beyond that matches take to long so most trainers only participate in higher level matches when they are official.

A record of your battles is kept on your pokedex and every trainers record can be looked up. All official matches are recorded and stored on the trainers profile. This helps the league keep track of a trainers growth as well as monitor some trainers so see that they aren't abusing their pokemon, or that they aren't pushing them past their limits and potentially permanently injuring them.

Unofficial battles are very important to a trainers growth and it is recommended that a trainer never turns one down if they have the time. As you can learn more by battling often verse never battling. No trainer with less than 1000 poke-bucks has to hand over their money should they lose. The transfer of money is handled by both trainer's pokedexs.

**End of Section.**

* * *

_Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Laboratory_

Pikachu was confused. He had always detested humans, he believed they captured and forcefully enslaved pokemon and didn't think they cared about their health or safety. So when he was captured all he could think about was how to fight back against the future torture and slavery and to eventually escape. When he was finally released his plan was to immediately release a thundershock and sprint away. However the first thing he saw upon release was a young boy with black hair and brown eyes staring at him with a big smile. For some reason he hesitated and the boy took the opening not realizing it even existed.

"Hey there little guy." The boy walked up to the newly appeared pokemon and greeted him. "My name is Ash Ketchum and if you want I would like to be friends with you." Something about the boy made Pikachu want to believe his words. It was like a feeling emanated from the boy and made Pikachu trust what he said. Now that doesn't mean Pikachu trusts the boy, this Ash Ketchum, but he was now willing to give him a chance for perhaps Pikachu had the wrong opinion of humans.

He spent the rest of the day outside his pokeball playing with the boy and exploring his surroundings. The boy explained to him that they were in the town of Pallet, and that he had just begun his pokemon training career today. The genuine excitement and happiness could be felt just by being around the boy. At this point Pikachu realized what it was, this boy had an extremely strong aura presence and was somehow unconsciously activating it with his heightened emotions. As today he was bursting with emotions and he literally couldn't contain them. He had been quiet and serious all day while Oak explained what was going to happen. But now his exuberance was free to flow outward. After leading Pikachu all around town Ash decided to show him his house and introduce his mother.

Arriving home Ash called out. "MOM! I'm home." His mother came through the doorway to the kitchen and smiled at him.

"Hello honey, ooooh is that a pikachu!" Before Ash could reply she had stepped forward and picked the pokemon up. She started giving him a big hug. Now while Pikachu was starting to trust and maybe even like the boy who said he wanted to be friends. He still didn't like humans, and this woman was no natural aura adept, so not sure of her intentions and not use at all use to being squeezed Pikachu let loose a strong thundershock.

"PIKAAAA ... CHUUUUUU!" His cry rang out amid the buzzing and crackling of the electric energy as it zapped everything around him, Ash and his mother were not spared and bore the brunt of the electric rodents attack. After getting some feeling back Ash stood up and quickly helped his mother to her feet.

"Ash honey, has Pikachu been like that all day to you? And why do you have a pikachu, that isn't a Kanto starter?" His mother asked while brushing herself off.

"No mom Pikachu has been kinda distant but he hasn't attacked me or anyone else. As for why I have him, Professor Oak had to go catch a 5th pokemon since the league only sent him 4 starters, it is extremely rare for Pallet to even have 3 trainers start at the same time but 5, well they just didn't have one thye could send our way. But I am happy with Pikachu, I could never decide which of the starters I wanted anyway, I like this alternative." Ash responded to his mother's questions.

"Oh well it seems he doesn't like humans very much seeing as he shocked me right off the bat, he must just like you. And I can understand why, you are a very special boy the both of us can agree to that!" His mother chimed back with a happy smile.

"Mooooom." Ash groaned. "Don't say such things you will embarrass me. Anyway, I am sorry Pikachu shocked you. Professor Oak said that today I should try to form a bond with him and I've been trying but he also said if we needed help or advice when we meet tomorrow he will help if he can."

Finishing up their small conversation Ash's mother agreed with what he said and then told him to go find Pikachu who seemed to have scampered off after he escaped her clutches. She told him she was going to go finish making lunch.

As it turns out Pikachu had found Ash's room and was trying to stick his tail into one of the electric outlets in the room.

"Pikachu" Ash called out. "I am sorry if my mom scared you when she picked you up. But she is very nice and I promise she won't hurt you."

The mouse looked up at Ash with a frown on his face. He figured the woman meant him no harm if she was him mother, however he just wasn't ready for that kind of interaction.

"Pika pika Pi pi chu." He tried to tell Ash he didn't like contact like that. Ash sadly had no idea what his new partner was saying.

"I am sorry buddy, but I don't understand you. But since lunch isn't ready yet would you like to go play in the forest out back for a while? Pikachu live in forests from what I know about them and I am sure you would like it there, it is a very nice forest." Pikachu nodded to Ash and followed him outside and into the forest. They were walking for about 15 minutes, Pikachu had been springing through the branches, feeling almost at ease in a familiar setting. When they came upon a creek, they turned and followed it up stream for about 5 more minutes. Ash knew where they were headed. He often went this way because it led to a small lake surrounded by a meadow in the middle of the forest. Lots of wild pokemon would gather here and he could sometimes get them to play with him. Other times he would simply sit and watch them. When they neared the clearing he heard loud screeches and caws. It sounded almost like a group of angry spearow. But Ash knew there wasn't a local spearow flock so he was confused. Entering the clearing he saw a group of at least 15 spearow and to his astonishment several murkrow were mixed in the group. They appeared to be flying and occasionally diving down to a small green lump on the ground. Ash recognized what was happening, this flock was pecking and most likely attempting to kill whatever pokemon had drawn their ire. He couldn't tell by looking what the small green creature was, but he knew it needed his help.

Without thinking Ash yelled out. "HEY YOU, leave that pokemon alone." Pikachu instantly tensed up. He could hear what the birds were saying. And they were out for blood. They didn't care whose and the more the better from what they said. He knew his thundershock could maybe bring down 2/3 of the birds if he gave it all he had. But currently he was weakened from being crammed in that ball for so long and he had released a decent sized shock earlier. His reserves were around 50% currently, meaning he could down around 1/3 of the birds. However that was not an option there would still be plenty of them left and he would be exhausted from giving his all into the thundershock. Perhaps his trainer could save him? Pikachu didn't know but he didn't trust the human to save him over itself. Before Pikachu could decide what to do, the spearow had abandoned their play toy and flew at Ash. The Murkrow flew up high into the air. As this happened a huge boom of thunder sounded through the clouds that had been forming and a torrent of rain started pelting down. Pikachu was hiding in a tree on the edge of the clearing. Ash ignored the rain and saw the spearow flying his way.

Ash made his mind of before he even knew what he was going to do. His body acted before the thought fully registered and he sprinted at the crowd of approaching spearow. Thinking the boy meant to fight them head on, the spearow in his path parted so as to not get hit by whatever trickery this human had. But instead of lashing out with something Ash ignored the spearow and ran through the cloud of them. He reached the mass of green, and saw that it was bleeding badly and was terribly cut up. With red gashes and blood pouring over it, Ash could not identify the pokemon, he didn't care however and tried to be as gentle as possible as he picked it up. The rain had really started pouring now and the spearow were pissed that the boy had fooled them and that their prey was now in his hands. The rain did nothing to improve their mood. Having forgot the Murkrow Ash was unprepared for when they dive bombed him and one's beak tore into his left shoulder. His cry of pain was drowned out by another thunderous boom.

Pikachu was shocked, almost ironic that an electric pokemon could be shocked, but he was. This human had just ran right into and then through a flock of spearow to try to rescue a pokemon. And it even seemed like he had sorta succeeded except he now had to get back. When all the sudden the murkrow descended and ripped into his shoulder. An emotion started welling up inside Pikachu but he didn't have time to think about it. Acting quickly as he noticed Ash was still carrying the wounded pokemon and was now running back his way. Pikachu jumped off his branch and released a thunderwave into the flock. It bounced among them and managed to paralyze about half of them. This left Pikachu with about 30% left inside him and he knew he would run out quick sprinting back through the forest. The spearow unprepared for the sudden attack flew around in every direction and looked for their aggressor. Ash had made it to Pikachu at this point and he quickly bent down and scooped up the mouse. He had enough room in his arms to hold both, as neither was very large. Hunching over to cover them from the rain and further attacks Ash started running through the forest. Even barely looking he unconsciously managed to navigate through the woods towards his house.

The flock had reorganized itself and begun to pursue the escapee. Several of the paralyzed spearow had shaken it off and were also joining the pursuit, they had a personal score to settle with the pikachu now. The trees weren't very dense so the flock had no problem flying low amongst the trees. They quickly caught up to the boy and the spearow began to harshly peck at his back and shoulders. Several even were trying to crack his skull open. Thankfully for Ash these were all rather weak spearow and none were close to strong enough to pierce into that thick bone. It still hurt like hell though.

Murkrow are smarter then spearow. It was a known fact, and amongst the pokemon world spearow were actually one of the least intelligent, which is partly where all their aggression came from, other pokemon constantly made fun of their small brains. Such as the very sarcastic pokemon they had previously been pecking to death. The murkrow had just been hungry and saw the spearow, and for some reason had been able to convince the spearow to let them join in. But the murkrow saw that the boy was not going to be done in by simple pecking on his back. So one flew off ahead of the boy and started a gust attack to try to blow the boy off his feet. The other 2 involved flew down and pecked at the boys knees. One landed a very lucky peck on the boys right knee and the bone was deeply bruised. The damaged bone and the gust were too much for Ash and he collapsed forward but managed not to come crushing down on the pokemon he carried. The flock flew up and began cawing their victory as they flew a circle around the downed figure. They were taunting the boy and the pokemon, no one messed with them and got away with it. Ash would have none of it. Fighting back to his feet he looked down at Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu buddy. I am sorry I got you involved in this. So listen up alright," As Ash spoke he pulled a pokeball out of his pocket and pressed it against the green figure. He captured it within the ball and shrunk the ball down to its small size. "I know you couldn't normally carry this guy out of here, but I know you could run away with this small pokeball. So I want you to take it and run back to my mother and the house. You will be safe there, don't worry about me I will distract the spearow and be back home after I defeat them." Pikachu gazed up at the boy who held him. That feeling from earlier was back, however he in fact had even less time to try to figure it out then earlier. He couldn't contemplate why this boy had done any of the things he had done today. It was completely against every thing he had been told about humans. A feeling he was however familiar with began to surge through his veins, the determination within him now seared that he should help this boy out, and that meant not running away.

"GO RUN PIKACHU!" Ash yelled setting the pokemon and the pokeball down behind him. He saw a decent sized stick to his left and he bent down and picked it up. "DO YOU HEAR ME SPEAROW, DO YOU HEAR ME MURKROW. I AM ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN! AND I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

**BOOOM!**

Lightning struck down and a tree exploded nearby. The flock was in a frenzy, from the lightning to the human boy challenging them. In their frenzy they all tried to dive bomb him at once. Ash raised his right arm preparing to fight the flock to the last. In his extreme focus he managed to tap his aura slightly and a blue glow illuminated his eyes. The flock recognized it for what it was, one who could wield aura, however they did not understand the real circumstances and thought nothing of it. Ash's aura connected with Pikachu and through their new bond a lightning bolt thundered down to connect with Ash. Pikachu however had already been in motion. He had sprung to Ash's shoulder and had then jumped directly up into the oncoming bolt. It connected with him. Pikachu felt energy like he had never felt before. Raw electricity in it's natural and most powerful form surged into him. He knew he couldn't absorb that much power so he instead redirected it. He conducted the lightning while in mid and and unleashed it into many smaller bolts into the flock. As it struck the small bolts leapfrogged off each target and they bounced around between them all. Each bird was struck multiple times. Unable to handle the electricity the flock were nearly all paralyzed and those that weren't, were still to heavily damaged to do anything but fall to the ground with the others.

Ash caught Pikachu as he fell down from his jump. The small mouse was able to stay conscious long enough to hear the boy say. "Wow, Pikachu you are the best pokemon I could have ever asked for. Thank you." The mouse remembered nothing after that as he was utterly drained. To redirect the lightning bolt he had used the last bit of electricity he had within himself.

Turning around Ash picked up the injured pokemon's ball and held them both as he moved back to his house as quickly as he could. When he arrived home, soaking wet and limping, his mother could't help but notice how torn his shirt was and all the blood that was leaking from the numerous gashes including the large one on his shoulder. Ash smiled at his mother and managed a few words.

"Hey mom, i'm home, and before you ask" He held out the injured pokemon's pokeball. "This pokemon needs immediate medical attention and Pikachu as well, he got struck by lightning and I'm not sure if it overloaded him or not." He then promptly collapsed to the floor as his mother's scream faded away along with his ability to stay awake.

* * *

Well that's that chapter. Ash caught a mystery pokemon. What do you think it is?

Also Ash will at some point reach higher ranks of pokemon trainer, and I only have 6 specific pokemon I was him to have, all the others I could use some suggestions for. Also if you want I will take suggestions for what pokemon the other Pallet trainers should capture. I would rather not do legendarys but I could be convinced for maybe one.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of Pallet Prodigies. First time skip in this chapter. Most of the time spent under Oak's tutelage will be covered in skips. As I don't feel like writing every day for 8 years straight when there is a story to get to afterword as well.

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Official Pokemon Trainer's Handbook:**

**Other Regions:**

Within the league there are currently 6 regions. Each one has its own set of gyms and tournaments. But they all follow the same rank system and have a Grand Tournament. These regions are where the master rank trainers for the Crimson Tournament are drawn from. However there are regions that are independent from the league. Some use the same rank and tournament system as the league but currently aren't part of it, while others have their own unique rank system. Trainers that are on par with master rank trainers still aren't invited to the Crimson Tournament. They however could go and earn the rank of master in one of the 6 regions.

Trainers who grow up and live within the league are usually given their rank within their home region. However it is possible to travel to other regions and compete to try to earn higher ranks. But to compete in a region you must earn their badges. So a challenger level trainer from one region could go to another and fight the gym leaders there for challenger level badges and could then compete in that regions Grand Tournament. Master rank is assigned to the region you gain it in. So if a Kanto elite trainer manages to defeat 25 of the Sinnoh champions pokemon they would then become a Sinnoh master rank trainer, but are still only considered an elite rank Kanto trainer. However there master rank would allow them to challenge any other master level trainer to a master level match. Master rank trainers may only challenge for champion status of whichever region they have earned master rank in. It is technically possible to earn master rank in more then one region, however you are considered to be a master of whatever region you first obtained the rank.

In the Crimson Tournament one goes and represents whatever region they were made master rank in. It is a very high bragging right among regions for whichever one takes home the tournament every ten years. There is a fierce rivalry between regions at this time.

Some view regions with fewer master's as weaker. Saying that region doesn't produce high quality trainers. However others also say those regions with more master level trainers are weaker since their champion has lost so many times to produce more master rank trainers. Either fact can be true, it changes based on the current champions and their challengers. However if one were to have champions battle they would find that every champion is usually on a similar if not identical skill level. A one sided master level match is practically unheard of.

**End of Section.**

* * *

_South Western Edge of Viridian Forest_

It had been 3 months since Ash's first day as a pokemon trainer. He could still recall the crazy day he had been through.

_Flashback_

After receiving his best friend Pikachu as a starter pokemon he had spent the day showing off his home town to the yellow mouse. His plan had been to develop a bond of friendship with Pikachu. In the end he had succeeded but not by any normal method. Pikachu and Ash had wandered off into the forest surrounding Pallet, and had encountered a flock of spear and murkrow attacking a wounded pokemon. Without the Ash had charged in and rescued the pokemon. Attempting to flee the pokemon had left Ash several scratched and bruised. His left shoulder had been torn into by a diving murkrow and still had a rough scar. A storm that had been brewing all day finally unleashed it's fury on the land with lightning strikes mixed into heavy rain. Attempting to distract the flock Ash had told pikachu to run away with his new 2nd pokemon that he had just captured in a pokeball so Pikachu could carry it out. A lightning bolt had flown down at Ash's head but Pikachu had jumped up and intercepted it, then redirecting it he had blown away all their pursuers. Ash only barely made it home in time to explain to his mother that his pokemon needed medical attention before he himself blacked out from blood loss and exhaustion.

The next day around 2pm a very well rested Ash had woken up in his bedroom. After screaming at the sight of him, Ash's mother had quickly responded and identified that Ash's shoulder needed to be bandaged, his other cuts could been dealt with later. So she found some medical wrap in her emergency supplies and wrapped his shoulder. As he had found out later from his mother, she had then jumped into the car with unconscious Ash in the back seat and sped over to Oak's Lab. There was no Pokemon Center or hospital within Pallet, but Oak had lots of medical equipment to take care of pokemon and he had some experience with human injuries as well. So being a close friend and with Ash as one of his new pupils Oak gladly helped out by healing the two pokemon and helping Delia finish cleaning Ash up. The heavily wounded pokemon he had captured had turned out to be a snivy. Snivy are a grass pokemon and also a starter pokemon from the Unova region. How one had ended up around Pallet Town no one but the snivy could say. Later that day after waking up and finding Pikachu, Ash found Snivy and explained to it, with a bit of help from Pikachu what had happened the previous day. Ash then asked Snivy if it would be ok with joining the team since after all Ash had captured it. Afte the explanation Snivy was still unsure if it wanted to join. So he asked Pikachu what he thought of this trainer, he figured the two must have known each other for a bit. To his surprise Pikachu had told him that he only met him yesterday but after the events of yesterday Pikachu found himself willing and wanting to befriend Ash. He recommended to Snivy that he give his trainer a try.

Ash had stood aside while the two conversed, he had no idea what they were saying but he figured it must be about him after asking Snivy that question. To his slight surprise and immense excitement the small snake had agreed to join.

The next day Ash had risen at 8, and made his way over to Oak's. The professor had told him that every day unless instructed otherwise he was to be over to the lab by 8:30. He met the other 4 and had Snivy wrapped around his neck while Pikachu perched on his right shoulder. They all had their pokemon within their pokeballs. But Ash had found that neither Snivy nor Pikachu wanted to go back in and he had no problem with them being out and with him. The others hadn't heard what had happened to Ash yet, so he explained yesterday and even slightly bragged, at least toward Gary how he already had 2 pokemon and was way ahead of them on their journeys. Oak had interrupted before the two could start arguing and had then explained what their schedule was going to look like for the foreseeable future. Everyday at 8:30 they would meet at the lab and begin physical workouts. It was designed to increase their pokemon's strength, speed, and endurance. Oak had recommended that the trainers workout along side their pokemon as it inspired their pokemon to try harder.

Since Ash and Snivy were still injured from yesterday they were going to have to just watch. Pikachu, determined to get stronger since yesterday he had been unable to defeat a flock of bird pokemon which he just couldn't stand, worked the hardest of the gathered pokemon. Gary was to lazy to workout with his squirtle and contented himself with sitting in a lawn chair shouting directions. Blue was a rather shy boy. He was taller than Ash by several inches, had blue eyes, and had blue hair that was cut short and combed to one side. He was to timid and worried he would embarrass himself if he tried to workout so he stood off to one side and quietly tried to coach his squirtle. Leaf was a peppy girl of middling height with long brown hair that fell down her back and sides. She had bright green eyes and was energetically trying to workout with her bulbasaur. She would quickly tire out and end up just trying to coach bulbasaur. Ruby had dark red hair with black tips that was shoulder height and her bangs fell down her face and covered the right side of it. She had amazing red eyes, that glimmered like her namesake in the light. She was the one Ash knew the least about. She chose to be alone then with others. She spoke little but her words often conveyed that she was extremely intelligent. She had been running laps with her charmander and had been able to keep pace with it the whole time.

Around 11:30 Oak stopped them and had them come inside to eat lunch. He told them from now on to bring a prepared lunch and dinner as he would have them here all day. At 12, after lunch Oak took them to a room he had set up that look extremely like a classroom. Here he covered tactics and battle strategy. He started off with basic ideas that they could implement in any fight. He spent the first week drilling into their heads that the basics were of utmost importance. At 1:30 it was back outside, this time however they were to work on moves. They could either spend their time trying to teach their pokemon new moves, new ways to use there moves, or they were expected to spam their moves over and over to build up endurance. At 5, they would break for dinner. The pokemon were thoroughly exhausted at this point, and all the trainers felt bad for them expect Gary who had laughed at his squirtle and told it to work harder it if was already tired. After dinner at 5:30 Oak had told the kids to spend and hour either relaxing or playing with their pokemon. At 6:30 Oak gathered them together outside and told them that during this period what he covered would be different. But for several months he would be teaching them basic survival and camping skills. The kids worked tirelessly through Oak's lessons all day but even Gary couldn't hide that fact he was tired. At 8:30 Oak called it a day and told them for the next 8 years they would be doing 12 hour days. He told them for a while it would be very difficult but it would start getting easier and when they were finished there pokemon would be extremely powerful.

Over the course of the following three months, once Ash had healed he had worked out as hard as he could along with Pikachu and Snivy. The three had become friends during this time and Ash was never seen without his two pokemon attached to him. Gary had never started working out with his squirtle. Blue hadn't either but he was at least nice to his squirtle as it trained. Leaf had attempted every day to work with her bulbasaur but she was lacking motivation as she didn't see why she should work out and would often quit 30 minutes to an hour into the workout. Ruby mostly just ran laps, however she did other workouts and calmly kept her charmander company. During the after lunch sessions, Gary would often doze off and daydream or doodle, he didn't pay attention to what his grandfather was trying to teach them. Blue and Ruby were both quiet and astute. Leaf would interrupt the professor multiple times a day to ask him questions. About half were on topic. Ash would occasionally ask a question when he didn't understand something Oak was saying, which would draw a snicker and a whispered comment of "idiot" form Gary. He ignored Gary and focused on the lessons. During move training Gary either yelled at his squirtle for not knowing a move or left it to "shoot a lot of water at that tree" for the duration of this session. Everyone else trained their pokemon hard during this time and Ash even more so as he had two to focus on. Pikachu especially, after about a month Ash had told Pikachu his dream and how he hoped that his best friend (Pikachu) would be willing to help. He had asked if Pikachu wanted to get stronger and the mouse had nodded. Together they had promised one another to train as hard as they could and become the strongest in the world. Snivy had been listening, and while saddened to hear Ash didn't talk to him about it was really surprised when Ash called his name out and told him to stop hiding and come over to them. He told Snivy he thought he was his other best friend and he wanted to together, the three of them because the best ever.

During the play session, Ash would often lounge about with Pikachu and Snivy relaxing, or they would have mock battles between the two. Ash realized, that aside from only working on strength, and speed and attacks, his pokemon needed to learn to dodge. So around the time they made the pact he told them his idea. During move training the two would fire their attacks at each other and train on dodging. Oak had noticed Ash doing this but kept quiet about it. Part of being a trainer was learning to train your pokemon yourself. And if the others hadn't figured out the flaw in their pokemon's training Oak wasn't going to tell since he specifically left the gap there.

During the survival training there wasn't much for the pokemon to do so they often lounged about. Pikachu had tried to pay attention because if Ash was ever hurt he wanted to sort of know how to help. But during this session Gary paid more attention as this was more hands on and interesting. Gary didn't know to much about camping or survival, but he thought himself an expert strategist and pokemon battler. Even though he has never had a battle.

After 3 months Oak had told them that he had taught them everything he knew about survival, camping, first aid, and woodsmanship. And that now they were going to test their knowledge with a 2 week camping trip. The first week he would stay and advise them. The 2nd week he was going to leave. He however would be back to pick them up. He secretly left left his Alakazam nearby to alert him if any real danger should emerge.

_Flashback End_

This is were Ash currently found himself. Camped out somewhere in the south western part of Viridian Forest. They had been here for a week and Oak had followed through and left. Secretly Ash was glad he was gone, as Oak had done nothing but supervise and hadn't helped out at all. He had just been an extra mouth to feed. And the kids were having a hard enough time getting enough food for all of them and their pokemon. Thankfully for Ash Pikachu was able to forage for itself and had found a berry trove. The mouse also had found an apple tree, which Ash and Pikachu secretly gorged themselves on every day. Snivy would either eat grass, leaves and flowers or go and eat some of the berries. No one else had said where they found the food they ate so it basically was a free for all among the trainers when it came to food. Ash himself knew he would be willing to share if one of the others was starving, well maybe not Gary, but otherwise he wasn't cold hearted. Besides eating or finding food Ash spent his days wandering off to a clearing he had found the 2nd day here. Each day he tried to keep up their training regime as he didn't want to fall behind and on a normal journey a trainer was usually travelling through the forest but they still needed to train, and most of it must have been done in the wilderness. Gary spent most of his time laying around the campsite as it turned out Gary was a learning to play the guitar and he had brought his along. He was truly awful at it and the noise probably scared all the local pokemon away. Not that Ash was complaining he didn't want to have to fend rattata all the time. Oak would often complain about rattata and zubat when he told them some stories from his own journey.

During there tenure in the forest Blue had captured a caterpie and a rattata. Leaf had found herself a sentret and pidgey, while Ruby had caught a spearow and a nidorino. Ash had seen several pokemon but he had no interest in capturing them. He wasn't on a quest to catch 'em all, no he was on a quest to be the worlds best trainer, and while he knew he needed a variety. He had no interest in capturing every pokemon he saw. He needed to slowly acquire pokemon he wanted, and to build up a strong team and keep working with them till they achieved his/their dream. Gary hadn't seen another pokemon since he was rarely out of camp besides when he went to eat and he was usually playing his guitar as he went out.

Several days passed by and nothing eventful happened except Leaf asking everyone what they had been eating. She didn't ask where but ended up asking Ash if she could trade a fish Blue had traded her for several apples. In agreement Ash had eaten fish the next day, Pikachu and Snivy had no interest. It was the final day and everyone was gathered around the campsite early in the morning. Everyone was feeding their pokemon there as they didn't know when Oak would arrive and they didn't want to be out in the forest. That was the first time Gary realized everyone else had caught several pokemon.

"H-HEY" Gary exclaimed. "When did you all capture pokemon?"

"What do you mean Gary? This is the first time we have been anywhere since we became trainers that wasn't Pallet Town. And there aren't very many wild pokemon around Pallet. Why wouldn't we capture pokemon." Leaf responded slightly confused.

"Uhh.. well the pokemon around here are weak I can't imagine why you would capture them." Gary started unsure but quickly caught himself and returned to his usual sneer. The pokemon around the clearing all bristled at his comment. Most of them were from this area.

Somewhat out of her normal character, Ruby responded in an even tone. "The pokemon here are not weak, while after 3 months of hard training are pokemon might be above their level, this is still a rather calm area with your standard variety of beginner pokemon. They aren't weak, in fact I believe the reason you don't have a pokemon is because you are an incompetent trainer." Everyone was stunned not really because what she said but because she said so much at one time. Not to lose a verbal argument, much less one to a girl, Gary said.

"Oh yeah? Well then you keep your weak trash, I will stick with just Squirtle here. Maybe later when we find some pokemon that are actually worth my time I will catch them. You keep going along and capturing weak pokemon. I mean look at Ash he hasn't caught any pokemon here. He can tell they are weak."

Gary's words were striking a chord within Ash. It was true no pokemon in the surrounding area had interested him at all. But the he caught sight of Pikachu. And his emotions flared. The feeling in the camp changed. Perhaps it was the air temperature heating up several degrees, or maybe it was because the air felt much thicker with tension. Ash spoke up and his voice cut through the building tension like an iron tail through butter. His voice was quiet and his tone held little emotion but one look into his eyes and one could see his anger flaring. "You know Gary, Viridian Forest is a known as one of the places around Kanto you can catch pikachu. In fact at the apple tree I've been eating from we ran into several pikachu. So are you implying that my pikachu is trash as well? I am sure he is from around here. Professor Oak definitely didn't travel that far to catch another pokemon one of us could use as a starter."

Gary knew he struck a nerve. but he believed himself to be Ash's better in every way, and one of his favorite things to do as to taunt the shorter boy. "Huh, must have slipped my mind Ashy boy, but now that you mention it your pikachu looks just as weak as every other pokemon here." Gary's sneering voice pissed Ash off. Now over the last 3 months Gary had been lazing about while Ash had trained hard along side his pokemon for hours every day. 3 months was by no means a long amount of time when it came to one developing a strong physique. But compared to Gary, Ash definitely was stronger. So as he tackled the brown haired boy to the ground he wasn't surprised with how easy it was to overpower Gary and keep him pinned to the ground. Now Oak had been instructing them in pokemon battling tactics. He hadn't once mentioned anything on how to fight themselves. And among other things headbutting was a perfectly viable strategy for pokemon to use. So naturally Ash assumed the same would work for him. So he rammed his forehead hard down onto Gary's forehead. A dull thud could be heard quickly followed by two cries of pain as Ash rolled off Gary and miserable rolled around on the grass. Gary just lay there, clutching his forehead as pain pulsed through his head.

"ASH!" Lead yelled out. She along with the other 2 were extremely surprised by what just happened. When Ash jumped Gary they all stood there in shock. And hadn't reacted till he tried to see whose skull was thicker. As they all would later find out, Ash's skull was surprisingly thick, literally and figuratively. Blue ran over to the motionless Gary and began trying to administer any aid he could. Lead and Ruby clustered around Ash who had finally stopped rolling and lay on his side. "Ash you idiot, why would you do a stupid thing like that?" Leaf said glaring down at him. Ash weakly made eye contact and grinned at her.

"Well Professor Oak said using a headbutt is a smart thing to do in a situation where your pokemon might be pinned or is incapable of using its other appendages, and you don't want it to fire an attack where it could be injured by it as well." Leaf didn't know how to respond to that, but Ruby actually laughed at it. She laughed so rarely that everyone was surprised because they had basically forgotten what it sounded like.

"Ash you idiot, everything professor Oak covers can be applied to pokemon. Humans are very different from pokemon. I would advise not trying to integrate those lessons into any other fights you might be personally involved in." Her mini lecture over Ruby walked over to her pokemon and recalled them all. Then turned toward a part of the forest and said. "Hello professor, I am happy to report we had a perfect week all up until the very end, right as you arrived actually." Professor Oak had arrived right as the conversation with Gary had begun and he stayed slightly hidden to listen to it as it caught his interest. He was extremely shocked at what Gary had to say about pokemon and was only slightly surprised when Ash attacked him. The headbutt however caught him off guard at how ridiculous the Ketchum boy could be.

Oak sighed and revealed himself. "Hello to you too Ruby, and everyone else. Blue," he said locking eyes with said boy. "Is Gary ok?"

"Y-Yes I think so sir, he might have a small concussion but I don't know. Sorry sir."

"Ahh that is ok no need to be apologizing. Hmm and Leaf, what would you say of Ash?"

Said boy sat up and groaned, "Urrh, i'm ok professor."

'Doesn't surprise me.' Oak thought. 'That boy's head is as thick as a geodude.'

"Alright well I am back, your week alone is finished and Alakazam here is going to teleport us back home. So please gather round."

With that Alakazam raised his spoons and in a flash the campsite, tent and all was teleported to outside Oak's lab where they had been learning about camping.

"Now pack this up and you can all go home and rest for the day. But I expect you here at 8:30 tomorrow morning. We will be starting something new this evening instead of survival and camping training." With that the children got to work so they could go relax. In Gary and Ash's case so they could go receive some medical attention from Oak.

* * *

AN: Another chapter finished. Hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a comment.

Also I am still taking suggestion for pokemon as of right now I have only recieved one. And any pokemon the others get can always be replaced. Like those ones I had them catch in this chapter.

Wildlian- A female ralts will definitely now be included. Probably not for a bit though.


End file.
